


you attack my heart

by angxxl



Category: Heart Attack - LOONA (Music Video), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Yuri, Yves - Freeform, chuu, chuuves - Freeform, soft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxxl/pseuds/angxxl
Summary: Mãos frias, pernas bambas e até mesmo o famoso batimento cardíaco acelerado, Jiwoo não podia e nem queria aceitar que gostava da unnie bonita que sempre aparecia em seus pensamentos nos momentos mais inoportunos.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Kudos: 4





	you attack my heart

Kim Jiwoo nunca foi a pessoa mais discreta do mundo quando o assunto era a sua crush suprema, aquela deusa que ela falava com os olhos brilhando de tamanha admiração, ou melhor, a famosa unnie bonita que ficava à duas salas da sua. Não podia dizer que não a achava bonita já que quase babava quando a via desfilar pelos corredores com o cabelo negro a balançar enquanto ria e conversava com as outras meninas da sua sala.

Talvez toda aquela alegria ao ver o sorriso estampar a face bonita da unnie tivesse um motivo para si, mesmo que desconhecido, da mesma forma que podia sentir suas mãos suarem de forma desconfortável até deixar toda a palma fria. Talvez tudo isso seja o motivo para que suas pernas tremerem de forma descontrolada, fazendo-a assim ter que se escorar no primeiro lugar em que via, esse sendo sempre a sua melhor amiga.

Tudo isso se juntava a aquele maldito batimento cardíaco acelerado, quase como se tivesse corrido uma maratona completa duas vezes. Jiwoo podia jurar que era apenas porque sua unnie era bonita demais e isso a fazia se sentir nervosa diante aquilo, não era porque seu coração batia tão forte quanto uma bateria num show de rock que gostava dela. Claro que não, era apenas nervosismo por ela ser bonita!

— Por que você sempre corre de mim, saeng? — Jiwoo conhecia bem aquela voz, não pode deixar de se assustar e nem de gritar com a aparição repentina da mulher que ocupava sua mente. — Você não gosta de mim? — continuou, agora fazendo uma expressão levemente emburrecida, tal como se aquilo doesse em si. Só assim para a mais nova sair do seu estado de torpor, seguindo de forma lenta e incerta até perto da outra.

Podia sentir aquelas batidas idiotas soarem de forma forte e ritmada contra suas orelhas, fazendo-a ter que engolir seco enquanto se colocava à frente da mais velha. — Unnie.. me ajuda quanto a isso, o que você entende quando suas mãos ficam molhadas, suas pernas bambas e seu coração parece uma bateria? — disse baixo, quase como se estivesse sussurrando um segredo para a outra, não queria se mostrar fraca ou até mesmo fútil para ela. A dor de ser rejeitada era maior do que a de não ser notada, Jiwoo sabia disso e por isso abaixou sua cabeça, não conseguindo ficar longe da mais velha.

Acabando assim por abraçá-la sem muito jeito, escorando sua cabeça no ombro alheio. — Unnie.. por que você fica me dando esses ataques malditos? Faz parar, eu não aguento mais ter um desses toda vez que eu te vejo ou toda vez que escuto sua voz. Meu coração é fraco por você, unnie. — sussurrou até sentir os braços da mais velha envolverem a si, deixando-a um tanto mais envergonhada pela situação, porém sem a mínima vontade de sair daquele abraço em que estava. 


End file.
